Frieza/Gallery
Images of the malicious intergalactic tyrant Frieza, one of the many villains fron the Dragon Ball universe. Gallery !golden_freezer_fnf_by_el_maky_z.jpg zzzzz GoldenFrieza.jpg|Frieza's Ultimate Evolution form appears. firezakneedgohaninthestomachm5.png|Frieza's 2nd Form pummeling Gohan with his It's Just Getting Exciting! attack firezavs.png|Ghost Warrior Frieza confronts Future Trunks vegeta frieza.png|Ghost Warrior Frieza confronts Vegeta Frieza at a glance.png|Frieza flying in his Hoverchair Hff_frieza.png|Krillin's nightmarish imagining of Frieza's true form frieza 5th form reference.png|The reference to Freeza's 5th form in Dragon Ball Online. frieza attacks beat 0.PNG|Freeza attacks Beat. frieza attacks beat2.PNG|Freeza blocks Beat's kick. frieza attacks beat3.png|Freeza punches Beat in the face. frieza attacks beat4.png|Freeza kicks Beat. fieza.png|Freeza defeats Beat. Frieza20.jpg|Frieza's evil grin after dodging Vegeta's attacks. zUntitled7.jpg|Frieza in a Kirin Mets Grape commercial. drag_1248184948104_full.jpg|"Well now, satisfied?" JStarsVictoryVS-0212-20.jpg|Frieza J-Stars Victory. mecha_freezer_by_rub3monkey-d4dq0uo.jpg|Art of Mecha Frieza. 651885.png|Frieza's Evil Grin 2 Screenshot 5 7288.jpg|"YOU MONKEY!!" Freezer-cell-dragon-ball-fusions-2.jpg|Frieza with Cell Frieza32.jpg|Frieza in Dragon Ball GT FriezaThirdFormEp83.jpg|Frieza transforming from his 3rd Form to his true form Freezer_and_Cooler.jpg|Frieza with his brother Cooler Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_1.png Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_2.jpg Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_3.png Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_4.png freeza-happy2.jpg|Frieza's Evil Grin 3 C368f306ccb36ab1bdd35adc46449305.jpg|Frieza in his Hoverchair on Earth in Resurrection of F Frieza Reborn.png|Frieza's evil stare as he upon changing into his true form Frieza Resurection of F.jpg|Frieza revealing the existence of his Golden Form to Goku 1673b394dde77f2c8afd4f45a269ba5e.png|Frieza beginning his 'evolution' Zz_Frieza_(3).jpg|Frieza explaining his Golden Form Frieza Reborn2.png|Angered Golden Frieza Frieza Reborn3.png|Frieza giving Sorbet the signal to shoot Goku Angerfrie.png|Frieza getting pissed after being beaten by Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super dabking69.jpg|Frieza after transforming into his Golden Form watchmewhipwatchmenaenae.png|Frieza meeting his end in Revival of F dyee.png|Final Form Frieza getting killed thanks to Goku's Kamehameha wave 19868c2b3bf362dc1720bcd72ea00fba.jpg|Frieza in Hell again Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-09h07m57s302.png|Frieza appears in the Forest of Terror Frieza_Universe_Survival.png|Frieza artwork for the Universe Survival Saga 1284322840638159944.jpg|Frieza in his Golden Form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse True-Golden-Frieza.jpg|Frieza displays his mastery of ki control Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-95-0076812017-06-18-08-56-43-363x204.jpg|Frieza showing off his new refined Golden form dubbed True Golden Frieza 2017-06-18-1-850x560.jpg 19149281_1359663300755948_671977696319673136_n.jpg|True Golden Frieza going on a killing spree. ep095_Screenshot_0491.jpg|Frieza shows he is willing to betray his own universe and cares nothing about his family. Frieza with Hakai.jpg|Frieza counters the Energy of Destruction Frieza-Beerus.png|Frieza with Beerus Frieza-Goku Draw.png|Frieza draw with Goku Frieza and Frost.jpg|Frieza meets Frost Frost_and_Frieza_-_DBS96.jpg|Frieza and Frost form an alliance Golden Freezer Aura.png freezer_Aura.png golden_freezer_Aura.png Xeno_Frieza_(One_Star).png|Xeno Frieza ep099_Screenshot_0204.jpg|Frieza plotting on overthrowing Zen-Oh Frieza look Heles.jpg|The sadistic look of Frieza towards Heles. Screenshot_2017-10-09-19-40-10.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-78-Cabbe-Freezer.jpg|Frieza vs. Cabba 112_9.jpg|Frieza torturing Cabba DMsyBoeVwAAkkoT.jpg|Frieza plotting to use the Super Dragon Balls to gain control of the Gods. Frieza164875.jpg ep095_Screenshot_0576.jpg|Frieza's Evil Grin 1 9109d5dc963348658d739bd487230f53669e949c_hq.jpg|Frieza's Anger Stare Golden-Frieza.jpg|Frieza sadistically grins as Sorbet blasts Goku 4516041-screen+shot+2015-04-19+at+13.55.09.png Frieza scare by Beerus.jpg|Frieza frightened at the sight of Beerus ep121_Screenshot_0510.jpg|Frieza and Team Universe 7 powering up to take on Anilaza Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-122-0124-Freezer.jpg|Frieza vs. Dyspo Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-124-0067-Gohan-Freezer.jpg|Frieza and Gohan form a temporary truce to take down Dyspo. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-124-0086-Freezer.jpg|Frieza eliminates both Dyspo and Gohan without hesitation. ToppoPunchFrieza.jpg|Frieza defeated by Toppo Screenshot_2018-02-11-16-11-06.png|Frieza defeated by Jiren Frieza Ressurected by Whis.jpg|Frieza fully resuscitated by Whis Videos File:Only A Chilling Elegy ~ The Theme of Freeza File:Frieza's ringtone|Frieza's Ringtone File:Dragon ball z fukkatsu no f theme frieza! Dragon Ball Super OST - Golden Frieza's Theme Category:Galleries